


Stars Out Of The Blue

by Sebattini (blueaway)



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bruises, Falling In Love, Filming, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Sebattini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>周一的下午，Chris Evans不小心把Sebastian Stan从片场损坏的航母模型上踢了下去。这是他一生中最糟糕的时刻。</p><p>然而，这天的晚上却有他一生中最美好的时刻，从未有过的美好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Out Of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stars Out Of The Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513229) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



周一的下午，Chris Evans不小心把Sebastian Stan从片场损坏的航母模型上踢了下去。这是他一生中最糟糕的时刻。

然而，这天的晚上却有他一生中最美好的时刻，从未有过的美好。

也许还包括周二早晨——Chris在Sebastian的床上醒来，后者的黑发挠着他的脸，唇上留有蓝莓的味道——至今还是真实可触的，而且将一直都是。

事情是这样的：

周一下午他们在洛杉矶的片场拍摄，伴着四月微寒的空气和欢快的绿幕背景。他们在模拟航母的支柱旁奔跑打斗，摄像机左右摆动跟着。地上摆有垫子以防摔伤，尽管Chris确实有些担心它们的实用性，因为之前他摸过的一个垫子并没有什么弹性。他反映了这个问题，希望会有人把它修理一下或者干脆换掉，与此同时他们还不能摔下去。目前他们还都没有掉下去。

Sebastian摘下面具如释重负地呼吸，咧嘴一笑，把他最爱的塑料刀抛到空中，不瞧一眼就又将它接住。

“显摆吧你。”Chris说。

而Sebastian嘴咧得更开了，笑得愈发灿烂，“别羡慕我。”

“我可有个盾牌。”

“我有个酷炫的机械臂。”

“你酷炫的机械臂要多少来着——三瓶润滑油和四个人才能装上。”

Sebastian瞪大他漂亮的眼睛，“正是如此才会有这么神奇的经历啊。”他的元音带着点儿东欧的卷舌，发r和v的时候还有喉音，拖沓而性感。他本身的口音经过在美国十多年的磨合后增添的只有魅力，神秘而若隐若现，像风中磨损的丝线。

Chris咽了咽，继续反驳，“至少我能在四十五分钟以内脱下我的制服。”好吧，这并不是他最成功的反驳。他被Sebastian的声音搅得分心了。

Sebastian扬起一边眉毛，“这么说，这种速度上的技能对你来说很有用？”

“继续吧，你不会想继续的。我可以像举杠铃那样把你举起来，别让我证明给你看。”

“也许你可以。”Sebastian又笑了，但有点脸红。他可能得反省一下自己之前的嘲弄。“抱歉，我再也不提你的……速度问题了。”

这是Chris早就注意到的地方，他想知道Sebastian回归第二部美国队长电影后是否可以稳当地成为Marvel中的一分子。他会的。但目前为止还没有。Sebastian会对片场上的每个人投以微笑，带着感染人的激动和难以置信的喜悦，回应每一个打趣的玩笑和反语，每次都会回应——但就是不转而主动向人逗趣。

Chris尚未找到核心原因是什么。这不见得是保守或羞怯，刚才Sebastian抓住机会嘲弄他的时候并没有害羞；就这点来说也不是自卑的表现，但刚才对他道歉的话里还是听出了一丁点不自信。Sebastian对演绎Bucky Barnes并为他声讨公道有无尽的热情，然而每次提及对他本身演技的褒扬时，他一般都会把话题转移到对这部电影的讨论上。这绝不是单纯的内向，因为每次有人对他讲话、叫他一起在Anthony Mackie的猎鹰翅膀上画奶油笑脸或是拍摄结束后邀请他去酒吧的时候，他显然都会面露喜色，容光焕发。这也不是语言障碍，该死的，Sebastian甚至比Chris更会说英文，他曾漫不经心地说，他一来到美国就如饥似渴地一头扎进它的文化里。

“如饥似渴（Desperately）”，Chris那时就觉得这个用词不寻常，尤其是对于一个特别慎重考虑英语用词的人来说。

Sebastian曾在一个采访里难得提及了他在一个共产主义国家的童年生活：我们当然不允许离开这个国家。

当然他和母亲最终还是设法离开了。这是Chris没法知道的故事。但此时此刻，Sebastian在这里，这就够了。

他还在对他笑，尽管这个笑里藏着点忧虑：因为Chris的沉默而担心他真的生气了。

“对不起，我真的不是故意的——”

“我气得要溜进你的酒店房间用胶带把你绑在床上，”Chris说，“或者偷偷把伏特加灌进你的水瓶。要么把一堆愤怒的鸡塞进你的车里。”

“鸡？这是美国的某种习俗么？”

“嘿，真的。我认识的一个家伙会这样整人。”

Sebastian盯着他，张开嘴，最后只是摇了摇头。“鸡。”

“我发现你没有抗议我灌伏特加。”

“你觉得我瓶子里没有酒么？”

“哈，那至少得分我一点。”

“你太不会喝酒了，”Sebastian说，听起来真的是在夸张地嘲弄他，“你根本没有味蕾。”他黯淡的蓝绿色眼睛又再次变得欢快了一些，Chris把这看作是一次胜利，而没太计较自己的心为此跳得更快了。

“你——”

“伙计！你们是要自己演这一幕，还是替身帮你们上？”

“抱歉！”Sebastian抢在Chris之前朝Joe Russo喊道。他戴上面具的那一刻和Chris目光相撞。Sebastian在对他笑。

犯规，他的笑犯规了。这不像他咧嘴的笑，可爱的宽嘴弯起召唤着欢愉。现在的笑比较收敛，安静，隐秘而好奇，带着异样的渴望，像一位鳏夫在轻抚一封信，信上有他挚爱的笔迹，痛苦又甜蜜的秘密。

Chris知道自己在凝视他，却还不能将眼光移开。他很明白这是一种侵扰——他的表情太亲密了，虽无一字却暴露无遗——但他就是迷失在那双眼睛里了。

Sebastian的脸浮上潮红，看向别处。这一刻结束了，下一刻他们再次成为超级战士。

Chris敷衍着，心不在焉，脑里的胶卷又回到刚才那个笑。

他从不相信一见钟情，从不相信灵光一闪而悟得真理。他确实相信爱情，绝对的，但他一直认为爱的到来是水到渠成的，像一条他最爱的牛仔裤，并不崭新，却因时间的沉淀而变得舒适心安。好吧，他承认自己并不擅长比喻。

他不会轻易坠入爱河，从来不会。他当然喜欢身边的人，比他们更强烈，甚至更深刻。但是爱……

他知道朋友会彼此理解，有的成为合作伙伴，有的步入婚姻殿堂，有的则仅是狂风暴雨般的轻浮一夜情。他清楚理论上来说那种狂野放纵的情感是存在的，但从不认为自己会这样。他开始相信将来会找个志同道合并且能够互相包容的人结婚，就像有个能偶尔打炮的室友一样，这也不赖。他们会成为朋友。

他开始用“迷人”形容Sebastian Stan的嘴。

他在想要不给Sebastian发一张鸡的图片来让他笑一下。

如果要找出一个好时机，让他漂亮的搭档给他一个足以改变一生的顿悟，那绝对不是他们准备拍摄那场残酷打斗戏的前一刻。

他在想一个美丽，极其复杂又非凡的——男主演。天啊。

如今他对爱情的先入之见被打破了，而他还从未考虑过站在情欲栅栏的哪一边（性向）。他还是比较喜欢敞开的大门。希望他会爱上某个特别的人，不论性别。

Sebastian曾在镜头前完美地演绎了一个可爱又惹事的同性恋男孩，Chris看见后惊呆了，他甚至怀疑他是不是真的同性恋，或者是真的演得那么好。

嗯，他可能已经意识到自己在那些晚上将Sebastian每个亲吻男人的画面截获，然后痴迷地观察，美其名曰研究，看他的合演伙伴是如何接近每一个角色的。有些还赤膊上阵。

他早该预料到自己会这样的。

“Chris？你还好吗？”Sebastian看起来又有些担心了，在面具后甚至是担忧。他的声音酝酿着，像是性爱的定义，拖延的口音捕捉着Chris名字的每个音节，天鹅绒一般裹着字句里的辅音。

“很好，”Chris回答，喉咙莫名干哑，“我很好。”

“好吧，那……”他的语气听上去却不是那么回事。但Sebastian没多问，也不会强求，不会在未获允许的情况下去涉及这种私人的问题。

Chris突然想伸出手触摸他，向他保证：是的，你可以，你可以问我任何问题，任何你想知道的，一直都可以……

任何问题？

一直都可以？

是的。

他深呼吸，说了出来，是的。

Sebastian站在灰色的塑制模拟母舰上，又走近一步，缩小了他们的距离。“我很抱歉。”

那双蓝晶的眼因为惊讶变得更蓝，Chris好奇他怎么会说出刚那句话，为Sebastian内疚的想法感到生气，却还是立刻将内心骤然飙升的愤怒压下。“我只是分心了，不是你的错。我们很好，我们会做得很棒，好吗？”

他等他回答。Sebastian的心跳停了两拍，点点头。他的眼里有什么在融化，而面罩盖住了他的笑容，但他的确在笑。“待会儿我会把伏特加分给你的。”

“好啊，”Chris说，“如果要我请你吃饭——我是说在一家真正的爱尔兰酒吧，这里肯定会有的，这儿可是洛杉矶，应有尽有。”他眼里的湖水正兴高采烈地跃动。

Joe在下面喊了，“找准你们的站位标识！不然我发誓再也不让你们自己做特技了！”

“我们——”Sebastian问。 “好。”Chris回答，他知道自己会答应他说的一切。晚餐和片场让他的心都散了，不知从他声音里听不听得出来，但在他们开拍之前Sebastian的目光在他脸上滞留了几秒，像一个吻。Chris的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动。

第一次完成得不错，应该说是精彩，接下来的镜头也是如此。Joe在中途突然改变主意，叫Sebastian摘下他的面具以便看清他的脸，Chris无法反对这个决定，他也想更好地看清他的脸。

他想一直看着Sebastian。

他们又将那个场景拍了一次，又一次。

他和Sebastian一起自如地做着每个动作，像是有化学反应那样舞动着，完美契合，节奏同步，动作流畅，行进从容。这很好，太他妈好了，Sebastian也会这么觉得的，每拍完一个镜头他的眼睛都会充满欣喜。没错，他们就像在空中一同飞翔，享受着每分每秒。

Sebastian绝对很出色，每个镜头都令人惊叹，Chris甚至沉迷在这样的挑战中。Sebastian寥寥的台词像野火那样燃烧着，但有时台词又是多余的，因为他的眼睛已经传达了一切，Bucky Barnes的暴怒和决心，迷惘和纠结，还有一刹迷惑的欲望。

Chris只能像他那样义无反顾地将自己猛摔入这场打斗中，充满敬畏。

一场拍了六次，他知道他们干得很棒，无可置疑。Sebastian也明白这点，当Chris看过来的时候，他明快的眼睛，扫过的睫毛，眼角的笑纹和扬起的眉毛都荡漾着欢愉的情绪。他们似乎生来就是为了在四月的这个下午站在这个摄影棚里拍摄的。

Chris再次分神了，差点没听见Joe在喊“好了，好了，再过一次，开始！”而Sebastian一直都那么聚精会神，听见后便立刻行动了。Chris也开始动了，但延迟了几拍，没按编好的动作来，抢先在歪斜的铁栏旁冲了一步以跟上节奏。Sebastian试着预料并躲闪他的动作，结果退到了一个错误的位置——

Chris一脚直接猛踢到了他的肚子上，Sebastian震惊得一时喘不过气，跌撞几步后失去了平衡——然后从栏杆上摔了下去——重重摔在了下面的垫子上，而没有抓住什么来防止自己掉下去。

Chris会永远记住这幕每一个可怕的细节：他美好的肉体被脚击中时迟钝的反应，一口气从他毫无戒备的肺中轻喘出，灰蓝的眼里闪过惊愕。

身体撞在那么硬的垫子上发出“砰”的一声。

他忘了摔下去时应该蹦越着陆，忘了当脚在不平坦的地面上滑移时，应该将腿弯折单膝着地。

Sebastian一动不动。

他的后背撞在地面上——老天，他的背撞在了地上，他的脊柱会——但他的头侧了过去，几丝黑发缠在他眼里。

他没有呼吸，胸膛没有起伏。

Chris跌撞而惶恐地跪在他身旁，“Sebastian，”有个声音在说，“不要这样，快醒来，求你了，对不起，对不起——”接着Chris才隐约察觉到这是自己的声音，破碎颤抖得无法辨认。不要这样，不要，求你了。

他无助地伸出手。后台的医务人员正在赶来，Joe和Anthony Mackie正小跑冲过来。

整个世界都冻结了，冻裂的边缘随时都会破碎。

Sebastian睁开了他的蓝眼睛，黑发的阴影落在眼上。他试着呼吸，但眼睛突然睁大，充满恐惧。

“天啊——操，别，别动，冷静下来，没事的，会好的，”他只是这样说说，并不确定他没事，他在祈求——如果他恳求得足够诚恳，也许整个宇宙都会大发慈悲让Sebastian好好的。“没事的，你就放轻松，别动——”

Sebastian再次闭上眼睛，脸色苍白。

Chris没见到血迹，但这并不能说明任何问题。Sebastian不能动，不能呼吸，头部和脊髓皆遭到损伤。

“求你了，”Chris的声音跳跃而颤抖，他把Sebastian松垂的双手握在手里，紧紧抓着，“我在这里，我不会放手的，你要呼吸，不能放弃。我没有失去你，我不能，求你试一下，试着和我一起呼吸，我会和你一起呼吸，我不会放弃——”

Sebastian喘着咳了几下，吸进一口空气，如释重负浑身颤抖着。

“谢天谢地，”Chris说着，哭了出来。

Sebastian吸气，呼气，想要开口说些什么。

“别，别说话，求你了——我很抱歉，非常抱歉，我——”

“Chris，”Sebastian虚弱地呼气，但他现在能动了，正试着用手肘把身子撑起来，似乎在躲闪，“我没事，只是……被风吹倒，着陆失误……对不起……”

“什么——别他妈给我道歉！老天，别动，等人过来，我是认真的，你想去医院躺或者，或者——”他流了太多眼泪，想到太多糟糕的后果，说不出话了。

“Chris，”Sebastian再次呼吸，仍在重拾氧气，手在Chris手里蜷曲，手指圈住了他的手指。“我很好……我觉得……不疼……你还好吗？”

“……我？”

他点头，一双藏着天空景色的眼睛盯着Chris的脸。Chris徒劳地回应，又说了一次“对不起”。

 

谢天谢地，后台的医疗人员终于赶到了。

他们带着职业关怀将Sebastian全身检查了一遍，当然还有他们本身对他的关心。毫无疑问大家都喜欢Sebastian，远比他自己觉得的那样喜欢他。其中一个男人瞪了Chris一眼，但一秒后神情又舒缓下来。Chris不知道那个男人为什么看他，只能暗暗猜测。

他们的手摇动他的四肢，叫他弯曲手指和脚趾，然后让他坐起来大口呼吸。Chris用一只手臂撑着他的肩膀，Sebastian用力呼吸。

“噢，靠——acest doare, mama dracului（妈的好痛，靠）——”

Chris一时惊慌失措，“你刚才在说德古拉（Dracula）吗？”然后抬头盯着离他最近的医护人员。如果Sebastian精神错乱了，如果他摔到了头或是……

“……什么？没，抱歉……嗷……”Sebastian停下呼吸，“我祖母以前说的……呃，恶魔之母，我觉得你说的应该是这个……噢，啊……”

“不要说话，别说德古拉了。”

“你只是现在这样说……”

“肋骨瘀伤，”医生拿着听诊器说，接着匆忙把它塞进制服，“目前来说顶少如此。再来一次深呼吸如何？”

Sebastian试了一次，有些气馁；又试了一次，好一些了。他往后靠在Chris的肩膀上，Chris一直搂着他，心怦怦直跳，诧异竟没人听见他心跳的声音。

“有剧烈的疼痛吗？这里？”

“不……不是很痛……”

“更多是隐痛吧？”他们让Sebastian在没有支撑的情况下自己坐起来，继续深呼吸，好让他们用手检查他的颈部和背部。Sebastian不断点头，有些颤抖地撑起腿。

Chris弓起腿去帮他，“别起来！没有我你别坐起来！我们在干什么？！”

“我没事，他们只是确保我能站起来。”

医生们点头，递过一瓶药片——药片？Chris感到一丝慰藉，又心存顾虑。恐怕自己漏了些重要的东西：他应该采用冰敷，住院做些预防措施，仔细诊疗以查出疏漏。Sebastian扯出一个笑，吞下了那些药片，诚恳地道谢。

“他们给你吃了什么？”

“我觉得是镇痛药，处方剂量……”即使话里充满毅力，但Sebastian还是靠在了Chris身上。Chris咽了咽，只要那双美妙的眼睛流露出一丁点需求，他都会一直在这儿支撑着他。

“Sebs，”Joe说，“我们完成了这次拍摄，干得很棒，你这天工作就到此为止了吧，知道吗？去医院吧，听医生的话，然后回家。”

Sebastian从Chris肩上抬起头，Chris的肩膀若有所失。“你确定？我可以留下来继续拍摄的，如果需要我的话。”

Anthony Mackie对他翻了个白眼，“他们要给你放一天假，伙计，你就接受吧，快走。”但他的表情却像是在说：你还好吗？伤得厉害吗？需要我帮忙吗？

“我真的没事。”Sebastian这样说，但还是被自己声音里的畏缩背叛了，随即招来质疑的目光。

“你明天就会好起来的。”Joe说，“走吧。Chris，你要留下，尤其是他走了的话，你要拍更多特写镜头，好吗？超级英雄的大特写。”

Chris看着Sebastian，Sebastian又试探着吸了一口气，自己坐起来。“我会好的。”

大概会。“我搞定了就会去找你的。你得躺在床上，用冰块敷上瘀伤的地方。叫人给你带点冰块。”

Sebastian准备开口。

“别告诉我你可以自己来，私人助理是用来干什么的？他们是要你使唤的。Steve有一天告诉我他有些担心，因为你从不向他要求任何事。”

“我不能要求他——他真那么说？”

“没错。所以别让他难堪。”短句。面对骤升得快将心腔塞满的怒与忧、爱与欲，他尽力用了短句。

“我要不要向他道歉，还是——”

“我刚才说什么来着？”

Sebastian叹了口气，低声说了些不像是英文的东西，估计不是好话。

“又在说德古拉？”

“你不会想知道的。欸，așteptați un al doilea——等等，抱歉……”他们走进门停下来，Chris让他坐在一个椅子上缓一缓。那是导演椅，不过Joe不会在意的。“需要去急诊室吗？叫辆救护车？”

“不用……只是有些喘不过气……Chris？”

“怎么了？”

“谢谢你。”

“老天，”Chris的心又碎了，“别——”这时他刚说到的私人助理像是变戏法一样出现了，心急火燎地跑过来，眼睛还瞪得特大。“Sebastian我们为你准备了一辆车而且我吩咐好司机停在医院以防万一还有我提前打了电话所以他们会在外面等你而且还会把你送回酒店的，我还给你带了个枕头！”

他们盯着那个深红的枕头，毛绒绒的。

“啊，”Sebastian说，“谢谢你，Steve，事实上我不用去医院……”

Steve看起来很惊愕，“你可能受伤了！骨裂或是内伤什么的。”

Chris靠过来向他低声说，“该死你快去医院。”

“又不是你……好吧，好吧。如果你觉得我们应该去的话，Chris……”

“回见，”Chris把他扶进车， Sebastian进去时身体弯曲的每一寸都痛得难忍，“一搞定就去找你，我要看你的X光片和MRI片，所有检查结果，所有。”

他的脸上闪过一丝疲惫的微笑，疼痛啃咬着他的嘴角，但情感尚存。Chris的下一口气卡在了喉咙里——即使是现在Sebastian都能对他笑出来。“好的，所有。”

“这……有点糟糕……如果你是认真的……你不会开玩笑的吧？”

Sebastian舔了舔唇，犹豫了片刻。在他仍未消减的微笑里，希望就像是日出窥见的第一缕阳光。“也许……不是在开玩笑？”

“噢，”Chris愚钝地说，觉得自己看起来简直会和内心一样震惊，狂喜的激波快要卷成一个浪峰。“噢，好的。呃，好的。等等，你要去医院，好了别和我说话了，去吧去吧。我是说——啊，天啊。”

“你看，”Steve意味深长地说，“美国队长也同意你去医院。”然后关上了门。

Chris向车窗内挥手，隔着着色玻璃。实际上Sebastian看不见他，但也还是放下车窗向他挥手。

Chris目送那辆车，直到它退出视线。他往后退了几步，想退到身后的导演椅上坐下，结果根本没找准位置，直接四仰八叉地躺在了摄影棚门旁的地板上。

Anthony Mackie经过时低头看着他。“你这么爱他，我都能看见卡通爱心在你头上转啊转的。他怎么样？”

“难以置信，”Chris抬起头说，接着头又落在摄影棚冰冷的地面上。“不可思议，我爱他，却把他踢伤了，弄得他现在得去医院检查，结果他还在车里向我挥手。我待会儿还要去酒店房间找他。老天，我该怎么办。”

“你得先从水泥地板上起来。”

“是，谢谢。我觉得我要吐在你脚边了，我是认真的。每次试镜前我都焦虑得要命，这次比试镜还可怕。”

“你？美国队长？好吧……呃，不行，老兄，你得清楚两件事。第一，你不准吐在我身上任何一个地方。第二，他真的很喜欢你。你有发现他是怎么看着你的吗？阳光啊彩虹啊或是猫须，我都不知怎么形容了。他特别崇拜你，好像觉得你身上带着月亮的光芒一样，他可以形容得更好，用俄语或是罗马尼亚语也能说得很美妙。”

“我爱他的声音，”Chris说，“我爱听他说罗马尼亚语，尽管不知道他说了些什么。我爱他。你觉得他会答应我吗？”

“老兄，从地板上起来好么，”Anthony叹了口气，向他伸出一只手，“你说你要去他的酒店房间找他，他答应了？”

“他是答应了。”

“好。看，我拿着你的盾牌，想不想用它把买地垫的人砸死？”

“靠，绝对的，”Chris说，“我们一拍完就去找他算账。”Anthony把他一手拉了起来。

他坚决甩去各种杂念：那个得意的笑，那一大堆图片——Sebastian上身光裸，Sebastian在红毯上穿着有点紧的西装，Sebastian在童话剧里戴着高帽子——无聊的时候这些照片就会被翻到Chris的手机屏幕上。他不能再想这些照片了，不能再想Sebastian躺在病床上受伤脆弱的样子。不能分心。他要完成这次拍摄，再当一个小时的Steve Rogers，只有这样才能走。

 

现在Sebastian没事了。他正安谧地呼吸，脸上挂着微笑，如果可能的话甚至可以在这时调情。自己走回酒店房间时，他并没有感觉浑身每一块肌肉都在微颤，并没有不祥的瘙痒在脊柱隐约蠕动。他本可以在灰蔼的摄影棚灯光下完成这天最后一次拍摄的。

冗长的一个半小时后，Joe Russo终于喊出了那句魔咒，“卡！”Chris立刻扔掉他的盾向门口冲去。

他跑出衣橱，走进宾馆，乘上电梯，穿过走廊，终于来到那扇门口——那扇门，Sebastian的门，天吶。他开始害怕自己真会焦虑发作。眼底毫无特色的酒店地毯对那个受伤的人一点用处都没有，地毯上自以为是的几何图案还那么模糊。这些无用的东西似乎在挑衅他，刺激他去伸手敲门。

他应该敲门，毕竟自己已经在这里了，而且Sebastian在等他。

他已经弄伤过Sebastian一次了，又不是什么情场高手，如果这次搞砸了怎么办；如果Sebastian只是看着他出于礼貌说了声谢谢，只是想和他成为朋友而已；如果对那个笑容的解读只是他自己自作多情；如果——

门开了。Chris踏出的半只脚定在空中，差点再次摔倒，在这个漂亮的男人面前出糗。操。

但Sebastian在对他微笑，穿着舒适的旧牛仔裤，裤腿有些长，只能看到他套着白袜子的脚趾头；还穿着件宽松又漂亮的衬衫，但就是太薄了。没错，他在微笑。

不知怎么他的微笑抚平了Chris内心的焦躁，像一束光芒那样将一切拥入安谧的怀中。甚至那张可恶的地毯都变得更顺眼了——毕竟也想让他们开心起来。

“Hi，”Sebastian说。而Chris还沉迷在他的微笑里，“呃，Hi。”

他的眼睛像山间碧透的湖泊，湖的深处藏着欢笑的精灵。“你来了。”

“蓝莓，”Chris脱口而出，结果只想狠敲自己的额头，可惜手里提着东西。

那双眼睛看起来突然受到了惊吓，“菠萝。我们在玩暗语游戏吗？有什么规则吗？”

“我是说我给你买了蓝莓。呃，裹着巧克力的那种，楼下礼品店里买的。你说过你喜欢吃蓝莓。你干嘛站着？快去躺下！”

“我得给你开门啊……”Chris抓住他的手肘把他轻轻拉到床上，Sebastian没有反抗。墙边的桌子上有一两个冰袋，很明显是自制的，旁边还放着个满满的冰桶，Chris百分之九十九确定是Sebastian自己一个人把冰块杳进桶的。他决定不去计较这些了，无济于事，而当下才是值得他关心的时刻。

“伤得多严重？”他在床边坐下，并未松开他的手臂。Sebastian也没挣脱，似乎不介意现在这样亲密的接触。“需要些什么吗？你的镇痛药呢？”

“在那儿。”他朝床头柜指了一下，“隔六小时才能服用一次。谢谢你，谢谢你的……关心。我能……你想我……”一只手在那袋蓝莓的包装口上徘徊，想拆开它，却在征求Chris同意。

“我是买来给你的，”Chris从骤然紧缩的喉咙中吐出一句话，“快拆开这该死的包装。你没吃够五颗蓝莓别想分我一颗。”

这句话激起一个前所未有的笑，欢愉，羞赧，带点自嘲，又出奇俏皮。“三颗。”

“四颗。”

“好吧……我没事了，你知道的。”Sebastian抬起眼，灵活的指尖已经将包装袋扯开了。“只是瘀伤而已。又不是你的错。”

那双非凡的眼睛一下就将他内心的纠葛看穿，直击要害。Chris的心同样疼痛瘀伤着。“我的错。我分心了，所以弄伤了你。”

“我知道你分心了，但我也在试着配合你。这些蓝莓很好吃诶，礼品店买的？酒店都有这种东西卖吗？还有吗？”

“他们有多少我就给你买多少。医院有给你拍X光片吗？”他一只手放在Sebastian肩上，让他的头落在舒服的枕头上。Steve滑稽的红色枕头确实蛮不错的，Sebastian还把它带回来了。“可以给我看看吗？”

“X光片？我没拿到副片。”Sebastian慢慢嚼着口里的蓝莓夹心巧克力，把手指头舔干净。Chris难耐地保持沉默。“应该在Steve那里，他得把它交给制片公司确认我不会指控任何人。好了，我没事的，没查出什么严重的问题。别这么紧张行吗，只是肋骨瘀伤，他们说我就摔到几块脊骨。如果伤得严重的话我肯定会告诉你的，我保证。”

“敷上冰袋吧。”他抓起一个，犹豫了半晌。“我能……这怎么……”

“噢，我来，你拿着。”他把蓝莓递给他，将身上的衬衫掀起，那层美好的麦色皮肤绽露在他面前时Chris甚至来不及惊诧。

没穿上衣的Sebastian简直壮美得泛光，这种美刻在他腰至臀的曲线上，在他起伏的肌肉线条上，在他消沉的肌肤表面上。

如今Sebastian显然是受伤了，身上的瘀块很大，恶毒又丑陋地趴在那儿。暗蓝的瘀块恶心地四处延展，玷污着毫无防备的肚皮和肋骨，简直是亵渎。背上看不见瘀伤，但他摔到的是背部。着地时冲击的力量没有很大，他脊柱上的创伤也并不严重，但这种疼痛和创伤是真实可触的。

Chris咽了口吐沫，想看向别处，想一直道歉，想抹去这一切。

“这里，”Sebastian说，伸手拿起Chris手里的蓝莓，把它们放在桌上，接着抓起他的手覆上自己的左胸膛——覆上自己的心脏。“还是这里。”

他的心跳了一下，两下，快速而沉稳，填满了世上所有的空虚。虽有瘀伤和疼痛，但庆幸的是，他还活着。

他的心跳那么快，并不是因为受伤了，也不是因为恐惧，而是因为 Chris张平的指掌正覆在他胸腔的律动上，似乎每个指尖都跟着他心跳的节奏唱起了歌：“一，二，三，四。”

“你很好。”Chris的声音有些嘶哑。Sebastian点头，“我很好。”

“对了，你说……要我请你去吃饭……”

“我会去的。我很想去。”一片红晕在他诚实的肌肤上突然盛放。“我会——如果你不介意的话——我的意思是，我不是——你不知道我一开始干了些什么——我一直找不到合适的英文单词，一直不知道怎么问我可不可以吻你——噢，la naiba（该死），我说错了，对不起，我不是故意说出来的，没想着要说出来的，我不会——”

“为什么不说出来？顺便问问，你刚才说了什么？”

“什么？噢……该死。我是说我刚才说了‘该死’。好吧，其实字面上翻译更像是‘地狱’或是‘魔鬼’，那种比较友好的魔鬼……你说‘为什么不’是什么意思，我总不能走到你面前对你说——”

“总有一天，”Chris打断他，“你要把你们罗马尼亚语里那些奇奇怪怪的妖魔鬼怪全告诉我。”Sebastian顿住了，看着他的眼睛和脸。接着整个该死的房间，蓝莓，冰桶和凌乱的床单，似乎都在开怀大笑。

“噢，”Sebastian说，“噢。啊。好吧？”

“我需要你。”他的拇指在Sebastian心脏周围的皮肤上摩挲着，后者呼吸一滞。“没错，我并不是完完全全了解你，但我想了解你。我想一直给你带蓝莓，在你受伤的时候抱着你。或者只是因为我想这样，而你也想这样。”他的手滑到Sebastian下巴的浅壑上，轻轻捧着他的脸，拇指抚过他的脸颊。Sebastian轻启双唇，没有说话。

“这些年来我他妈从没像今天这么害怕过。看着你掉下去，我都不知道我会怎样——万一你——我不能告诉你，想都不敢想。”

“Chris，”Sebastian轻声说，在他手里将头稍稍抬起。“你告诉我了。你说你不会放弃我，不能失去我。我听见了。”

“你……”

“I liked it.”他的蓝眼睛对上Chris的，凝视着他。“I like it，英语的现在时态。我喜欢你。我能问‘我可以吻你吗？‘”

“你可以吻我，用不着问，”Chris说，“请。”接着Sebastian靠近他，他的手来到Sebastian的后脑勺，手指嵌入黑发中。他们的唇贴到了一起，整个世界都融化了，融在了蓝莓里，他们的热情里，融在了Sebastian左眼那抹未卸去的眼线里，融在了他们交缠的唇舌间。

Chris不求太多，毕竟现在Sebastian是个受伤的病人，还吃了镇痛药，尽管他现在正狂热地舔吮Chris的下唇，侵占着他口腔的每一寸。不管怎样，这个吻太完美了。

他们停下了这个吻，闭眼间的漫漫欢乐擦身而过。不知怎的Chris倾倒在床上，将Sebastian置于身下——他像诱惑的化身那般躺在枕头间，湿濡的嘴唇，发亮的明眸，赤裸的肌肤，一条腿悄悄勾在了Chris腰间。他的锁骨上又多了一道清晰的粉色吻痕，Chris的嘴唇已经记住了他的味道。

“你，”Sebastian慵懒地咕哝着，“Sunteti sunt frumoase（你很美），很可爱。”

Chris只能笑。“你肯定在嘲笑我的吻技，或者说我有口气，把我比作成我家那条狗。”

“我说你很美。Tu esti totul meu（你是我的一切）……”

“好了你又在编了。要翻译一下你刚说的那句话吗？你还好吧？”他把黑发从他那双有点惊愕的冰蓝色眼睛上拨开，“你该休息了。”

“我很好……可能有点累了……你能抱我吗？”他请求Chris的时候眼睛并没有看向别处，但从他声音可以听出一丝神游。“医院……我不喜欢医院……对不起……”

这里面肯定有文章，但Chris不想再捅他伤口了，况且他相信，来日方长。“下次我会陪你一起去，以后的每一次都会。我不是说还会有下一次，但你一旦要去医院我都一定会陪你。你真不打算告诉我你刚说了什么吗？”

“以后再说吧，”Sebastian的手掌抚过Chris的手臂，最后停在Chris的胳膊上。一路Chris感到针扎似的酥麻遍布浑身，像熔炼的金水一滴滴烧灼着他的皮肤。“以后再说，现在还不是时候。”

“你说了‘以后’，”Chris说，“也就是说你以后还想见到我。”Sebastian睁大眼，充满希冀，在毛绒绒的枕头间伸展身体。Steve深红色的怪枕头掉在地板上，意味深长地看着他们。“我想你在这过夜，早上再见到你，没错，就是‘以后’。”

“好的，”Chris答应了，再一次吻了他，吻遍了他。“好的。”桌子上的蓝莓也答应了。

周二早晨，Chris醒来时，那个和他同床的人在他怀里蜷着，柔软的黑发，坚实的肌肉，还有他异国情调的温暖，优雅而宁谧。Sebastian只比他矮一英寸左右，但比他瘦一些。他们结合在一起，像他们共事那样，完美无瑕，天衣无缝。他在他颈后印下一个吻。Sebastian的味道就像棉花糖，带点慵懒，还有种莫名罕有的味道，又辣又甜。Chris舔吻他的唇，轻触他的舌，内心满是狂喜。

Sebastian被弄醒了，打着哈欠，发出的声音像一只瞌睡的猫，但不是家猫。那到底是哪种猫呢，Chris想了一会儿，一些罕见奇特的猫。他应该是一只轻佻的长腿薮猫，或是一只旋着猫耳的猞猁。

“想什么呢，你干嘛笑？”

“没事……没什么……继续睡吧，你要多休息才能康复。”

“我已经康复了。你笑啥，和我的耳朵有关吗？”

“没有！”

“嗯。”Sebastian翻过来面对着他。四月的晨光中，他们鼻尖相抵，气息交混。“早安。Bună dimineața。好喜欢和你一起在床上醒来。我有踢你吗？”

“没，”事实上Sebastian睡得可安稳了，没有任何可察觉的小动作。“我也喜欢和你一起醒来。你现在感觉怎样？我是认真的。”

“认真的……我觉得我现在很好。”Sebastian伸了个懒腰，目光有点躲闪，还说了句粗口，但不是用英语。“痛。但不会死。”

“很好。”他把他温柔地抱在怀里，Sebastian并没有抗拒，只是把头搭在他的肩膀上。“很好。”

Sebastian在他赤裸的胸膛前轻轻呼吸，稳重而从容。他们都没穿上衣，但仅此而已，其他的不强求，也不着急。无论何时何地，Sebastian需要他的话，他都会答应的。

在他呼吸的间隙，Chris甚至快忘记自己准备要说的那句话了，直到他脱口而出，轻声说：“我爱你。”

静止。沉默。世界似乎轻轻震撼了一下。

但只是震了一下而已。Sebastian抬起头对他笑——灿烂夺目且毫无戒备——然后屏住呼吸，倾前去尽情地吻着Chris，还发出了笑声。他停了一下，Chris准备说话，而他再次以吻封缄，探进Chris的嘴唇，沉溺在他的呼吸中。“Te iubesc（我也爱你），没错，当然，永远。”

“噢天啊再来一次，用你的舌头——真的，你说了，你说了，是吧，因为——噢——”

Sebastian将那个吻停了片刻，唇上覆着他新觅得的快乐，明眸亮如寒星。Chris的爱与渴望要将他的心撑裂了，已经无法容纳他满溢的欢乐。他等待着，缄默着，迫切地等着Sebastian答案中给予的解救。

“是的，”Sebastian说，“我是说了，用我知道的任何语言。我爱你，Chris Evans。我爱你。”


End file.
